Naruto Meets Fairy Tail (version one)
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a ninja ever met with a wizard? Well in this story we'll find out. Naru/Hina


Naruto Meets Fairy Tail (Version One)

* * *

Prologue

*_Deep within a vast forest we find two young lovers deep in a strong embrace as they prepare for the biggest mission of their lives; Leaving the village in hopes of escaping a ruthless council, a vengeful father, and a bunch of old elders who seek to make them miserable. Now let's join said couple as they prepare to disembark._

Chapter one: Running for the old and meeting the new

Deep within a vast forest surrounded by dense plant life we find two young people who appear to be no more than seventeen, putting away several scrolls and a few personal items.

"Are you sure you want to do all of this for me? You'll be giving up your dream of being Hokage and protecting the village that has become so dear to you." Said voice came for a young woman with lavender pupil-less eyes that shone with love, understanding, fear and regret that the one person she loves is about to give up everything just for her. This girl is none other than Hinata Hyuga and said boy that is helping her is none other than Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze but he'll go by that later in the story).

Hinata jumped and flinched a little when she felt a hand on her sore cheek from a falling out with her father.

"Hinata, you know I love you and I would do anything for you and if that means giving up on my dream of being Hokage I will not let you be hurt by the people who are supposed to be your family. I know for a fact Neji treats you better than your own father does and is the only person that does consider you family. But know this, I will go to hell and back to keep you safe from that monster of a father of yours so don't think for a minute that I regret anything. Besides we have to move and fast. It won't take long for the council to realize that I sent the Anbu on a wild goose chase and if we want to be out of the Fire country we have to move now. Don't worry Hime everything will be alright beside, I have a plan in case something goes wrong so don't worry." Naruto then kissed Hinata on her slightly bruised cheek before turning to pick up his pack.

"Ready to go Hime," Naruto then held out his hand and smiled when Hinata put her hand into his big one and saw a smile appear on her face.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun," And in a flash they both left the training grounds leaping through the trees to a new life and a new adventure.

Meanwhile within the Leaf village; in the new remolded Uchiha compound we find a naked Sasuke and an equally naked Sakura laying in a very large bed with a flush look on one and a smug grin on the other.

"Hard to believe that this was your punishment after all this time," Sakura began to run her hand over her lover's chest as they both came down from their high.

"Well you can thank that blonde dobe for putting in a good word for me, and besides I took down several S-ranked criminals so it lightened my sentence greatly. That and the fact that the council is made up of nothing but greedy bastards also helps." As Sasuke clutched Sakura's small waist with his arm, he couldn't help but look out the window with sad eyes.

'_Baka I'll take care of Sakura in your place, but you had better come back like you promised. You and your girl, so hurry and solve this problem before another arises.'_

*Knock-Knock*

Sasuke had to suppress a growl that was forming deep in his throat before he was kissed by Sakura before finding his boxers and pants to answer the door.

'_Someone better be dying, or someone will be dead for this'_

Sasuke was surprised to see the youngest Hyuga standing at his front door with sad forlorn eyes.

"Hanabi what are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be at home right now, your father's going to be angry that you're here." What Sasuke heard next shocked him greatly.

"Father is already angry but not at me, it seems my sister has run away from home and no one, not even the elders can find her. I was hoping you might have seen her so I can talk to her before father does." Sasuke sighed before moving aside to let the girl in and was surprised to see Sakura in one of his T-shirts.

"You were gone for a while and it got cold in that room without you," it was then that Sakura saw Hanabi sitting on the couch looking like a lost puppy.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here? Our lessons aren't until tomorrow at nine."

"Sakura love, Hanabi isn't here for a medical lesson, it would seem that Hinata has run away from home and no one knows where she is right now."

"Did you try looking over at Naruto's place? Maybe she went there to spend the night and to talk to him. Those two have gotten close to each other since the end of the war." Sakura saw the dismal look on her young students face before answering her.

"That's the thing I checked there and he wasn't there at all. I even checked for their chakra signatures and nothing. But I did see a lot of trap seals all over his place like he was hiding something in there but I found nothing. I need to find Hinata before father does and hurts her. I figured I come to you guys to help me before something terrible happens." No sooner had Hanabi said those words a large explosion was heard throughout the entire village that shook every house there, including the Uchiha compound which caused several glasses to fall from the cabinets shattering everywhere. Sasuke moved to shield both Hanabi and Sakura from the falling glass until all was silent save a few terrified villagers.

"Sasuke-kun what was that?" Sakura saw her lover rush back to their room for a few moments before returning with his shirt on and her clothes in his hand.

"I don't know but I want you to head for the Hokage and take Hanabi with you. Something tells me that things are about to get ugly and at the moment having Hanabi with both you and Tsunade is the best choice right now. Just stay hidden and away from her father until I find out what happened." As soon as Sasuke opened the door he was confronted by both Sai and Kakashi both of which looked grim.

"I take it that you want to find out what's going on as well right?" Sasuke saw Kakashi nod before turning in the direction of the blast.

"I'll be right there and Sakura I'll be with you shortly," Sasuke then kissed Sakura and left both her and her student to follow his team.

Once they arrived at the blast sight they were met with a shocking discovery; the blast came from their blonde idiot's apartment.

"What the hell happened here?" was all Kakashi and the other members of Rookie 12 could think of; save for one Uchiha who was wondering what the hell Naruto was thinking.

'_Dobe you owe me one hell of an explanation to give me when you get back and if you don't have one I beat the crap out of you until you give me one'_ Sasuke saw Neji and his team show up a few seconds later.

"Did you find anything?" Neji saw the Uchiha shake his head in remorse before answering.

"Sorry to say this but none of us have gone in to the Dobe's place just yet and if I remember correctly his place is filled to the brim with traps. Remember what happened when he invited us over to have a guy's night and he forgot to warn us about the traps in the hallway?" Sasuke saw Neji shudder at the very memory of that night; of course Naruto did apologize for not warning them and paid for dinner, but he never mentioned bomb tags.

"This isn't Naruto's doing though. Hanabi said that when she came by here earlier she saw only the traps. Someone set these after she left and didn't think twice about the amount of damage that was caused. We need to head for the Hokage and now, I have a funny feeling that whatever did this is still here." The others then let the Anbu do their thing and leapt for the Hokage tower where said Hokage, was very livid at the moment.

"I can handle ninja assassins, ninja wars, even the occasional natural disaster here and there; hell even this god awful paper work that seems to grow bigger by the day. But Wizards let alone Ninja Wizards are another story. And you Hiashi have the gall to come in here and tell me that you have a dark wizards' guild chasing after two of my best ninjas all because you feel that you have more authority over the matter than me?" To say that the lady Hokage was pissed off was an understatement. At the moment she was crossed between having Hiashi arrested for treason, or simply have him and the entire Hyuga council go through Ibiki's torture for the next three months.

"Milady I did what I believe to be the right choice; Hinata needs to learn her place and she needs to know who is in charge in the family. Weak emotions like hers will be the downfall of this clan." Had Hiashi been paying attention he would have seen the vein sticking out from the top of Tsunade's head.

"Hiashi you seem to be forgetting just who is in charge of this village, and believe me it's not you. And believe me when I tell you this Hiashi you and the Hyuga elders will be held responsible for the damage that those wizards did today. Now leave, we'll continue this conversation after the Anbu debrief me on what they found but don't go too far Hiashi. Your actions today have called my attention to matters that should have been attended to years ago." And with that Hiashi left in an angry huff out of Tsunade's office.

"You can come out now Sakura, Hanabi; he's gone." From behind a secret door both Sakura and Hanabi appeared with both a look of dread and fear on their faces.

"He's gone mad; my father has finally lost it. I can't go back to the compound now if he finds out that I'm not there." Hanabi was close to tears as she began to tremble in her sensei's arms.

"Hanabi, that won't happen because as of this moment you will be staying with both Sasuke and Sakura. Your father might be foolish enough to go against me but not the last Uchiha and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to stand his own against my student. But of course the final decision is up to you Hanabi. Do you mind staying with Sasuke and Sakura until this whole problem with your clan is settled?" Tsunade was thrilled to see the young genin nod her head before crying silent tears of joy, relief and frustration.

"But Tsunade-sama that leaves us with an unanswered question; what the heck happened to both Naruto and Hinata and where are they?" As everyone in the room began to wonder the same question, Naruto and Hinata are ten miles outside the Fire country border and were making their way to a small port town that hardly anyone has heard of save for Naruto thanks to his travels with Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun where exactly are we? I've never heard of this place before." Hinata was confused and tired but kept a steady pace with her quick boyfriend.

"We're in a small port town that heads to other counties that many of the ninja nations try to avoid. One of those counties just happens to have wizards that are well known for having great power. We're going to catch the next boat that heads there and hide there for some time until things have settled down a bit."

"But why are we heading there, do you know someone there that might help us?" Hinata grabbed her boyfriend's hand just to keep from getting lost in the throng of people in this small port town.

"Well yes and no; this person is not a friend of mine but more like a close friend to pervy-sage. While we were training he mentioned that this person would be able to help out anyone running from one of the ninja nations. As it turns out his family were ninjas that had to escape from the land of Mist. After that he met up with pervy-sage and they became fast friends, mostly because his wife fed him and let him stay in his house the night. He might be able to help us get on our feet for a while until further notice. So don't worry Hinata-hime everything will be fine. Now how about we grab something to eat first before we get on the right boat?" Naruto gave Hinata a smile that lite up her world.

"Sure Naruto-kun but how will we find the right boat? There are quite a few here to choose from." Hinata followed Naruto to a small booth that sold small lunches and snacks along with small souvenirs made out of small jewels and seashells.

"Simple the boat we're looking for has the name Fiore on it. It also has the symbol of the flower magnolia on it. That's the boat we get on to start our new lives, but first there's one thing that I've been meaning to ask you since a week ago." Hinata looked at Naruto confused but then gasped when she saw him pull out a small box and got down on one knee.

(Take a guess what he's about to ask folks!)

"N-naruto-kun are you about to do what I think…"

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga you are the only girl in the world that makes my heart jump with joy. You have a smile that could lighten up the darkest corners of my heart. In the past I never noticed you cause to me you were just a loyal and sweet friend but now I see that you are so much more. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and be mine for the rest of our lives? To put it simply, Hinata will you marry me?" Those passing by them stopped and stared, many held their breaths wondering what the answer would be. And of course this is Hinata we're talking about so with tears in her eyes she happily told our blonde fool,

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Hinata then flung herself into Naruto's arms as he slipped the ring on her finger. As he did that he noticed that his hime was crying into his shoulder and understood now that he had made the right choice. Heck even the fox told him he had made the right choice when he decided to ask Hinata to marry him.

'_So this is what true happiness feels like. I promise you Hinata that from this day on I will do all I can to make you the happiest woman in the world. And if my plan works, your father and the other Hyuga elders will pay for what they have done ten-fold to not just you and your sister but to Neji as well. And I hope Neji will like the gift I left him with the Hokage, I sure he'll get a kick out of it.'_ As Naruto got up from his knee he noticed the sound of a boat heading their way.

"Looks like our ride is here, ready to go my soon to be wife?" Naruto could help but smirk at the sight of Hinata's blush that put a tomato to shame as she nodded her head while holding on to her fiancé's arm.

'_Looks like the start of a new adventure for not just me and I promise pervy-sage that I will carry out the mission you set before me. And to you my future bride I will protect you until the day I die. And hopefully I can find a way to finally give the fox the peace he deserves after all this time.'_

And thus begins a new adventure for our young couple, but evil lurks everywhere even in the dark shadows of night. For unknown to either Naruto or Hinata the very guild that destroyed Naruto's apartment are hot on their tails this very moment.

"So the fox thinks he can hide in another country does he? Well it looks like our next journey will be to the kingdom of Fiore and then we can finally have the power that should rightfully belong to us once and for all." Said shadow then turned to three others grinning like the devil himself.

"Should we follow master and cause a little accident like we were told to do?"

"Yes but we must stay at a good distance, if we attack now it would draw too much attention to ourselves and we still have to bring back the bitch remember. After that then we'll kill them for the heck of it."

It would seem that Hiashi has unleashed a terror that not even Naruto can handle; but with the help of several good wizards he might just make it or should a say a few fairies of course only time will tell.

*To Be Continued*

It would seem that things are about to get interesting. It's going to be interesting to find out what will happen when ninjas meet up with one of the most outrageous and rowdiest wizard guilds in all of Fiore. And I know that I had Naruto pop the question a little early in the story but hey, I'm the writer and this is my story. So until next time; Fino alla prossima volta mia belle fate.

(And for a heads up the last line is in Italian.)


End file.
